Katsuta Rina
thumb|Katsuta Rina, September 2011 thumb|Katsuta Rina, August 2011 Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) is a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and a 2nd generation member of S/mileage. She was first introduced at the 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ concert in June, 2009. She auditioned for S/mileage and made it in along with fellow Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Takeuchi Akari. Biography 2009 On June 7, 2009, at the Newcomers Performance in Nakano Tokyo, it was announced that Katsuta Rina and Hirano Tomomi had been added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2011 On August 14, 2011, at a joint concert, she was announced by Tsunku as one of the five sub-members of S/mileage along with Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16, 2011, at the launch event of S/mileage's new single, Tachiagirl, Tsunku announced the promotion of the four sub-members to official second generation members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On January 11, 2013, it was annouced that Kasuta Rina and Wada Ayaka had influenza and would be absent from 'Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu' On January 12 and 13 and Katsuta Rina will also be absent from the 'Hello! Channel vol. 11' handshake event on January 16 as well. On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation will have a fanclub event. Profile *'Name:' Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) *'Nickname:' Rinapuu (りなぷー), Pupu *'Birthdate:' April 6th, 1998 (14 years old) *'Blood type:' A *'Height: '''159cm (5'2") *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-06-07: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **2011-08-14: S/mileage Sub-member **2011-10-16: Full S/mileage Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 1 year *'S/mileage Color:' '''Yellow' *'Specialty:' Funny faces, imitations, cartwheel *'Hobbies:' Shopping, eating, talking with friends *'Favorite Food: '''Pudding, pasta, curry, cheese-filled hamburger *'Favorite Color:' Pink, yellow, orange *'Favorite English Word:' "Take" *'Favorite Animals:' Dog, cat, tigers, red pandas *'Looks up to:' Mano Erina, Sugaya Risako, Kusumi Koharu *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2009–2011) **S/mileage (2011-) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2011-) Singles Participated in S/mileage *Tachiagirl *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Chotto Matte Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita Mobekimasu * Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Movies * 2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Haruka) Television * 2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) * 2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) * 2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Trivia * She likes pudding * She looks up to Mano Erina and Sugaya Risako * Describes her personality as outgoing. * Considers her strong point to be her energy, and her weak point to be lazyness. * She was the only 7th generation egg remaining in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. * She sang S/mileage's "Shortcut" for the S/mileage's 2nd Generation audition. * She was the first sub-member of S/mileage to be announced. * Her favorite emoticon is; \ (^o^) / * She says she would like to make S/mileage iPod earphones as concert goods. * She has a bad habit of procrastinating her math homework. * She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Michishige Sayumi in ''Team Okai. External Links 2nd Gen Member Blog Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2009 additions Category:Blood type A Category:1998 births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:April Births Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Debuted Eggs Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ